Moonwing
by Sunwing2345
Summary: Takes place right after Sunwing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on" he said to Marina, "I'll show you the best place in the forest to see the sunrise."

"All right then, lead the way." Marina said.

Shade unfurled his wings off his just claimed mate, and flew to where it all began. That spot, that one spot where the owl had attacked him. He couldn't believe how much had transpired between now and then. It seemed so long ago, but really it wasn't.

Shade felt complete, with his father back, Chinook as his new brother and friend, and now, Marina as his mate.

Marina had gone from being just a female brightwing who he constantly fought with, to being a friend who he constantly bickered with, to being his closest friend, to now being his very own mate.

"Almost there?" Marina asked beside him.

Oh, he thought, he had been so giddy and into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they passed the spot.

"Sorry," he said, "We past it."

They roosted on the spot where he first witnessed the sun.

With the wide open space of water in front of them, watching the sunrise here, where the sun reflected off the water, and seemed to warm everything up it touched, this spot, was indeed, the best place in the whole forest, to watch the sunrise.

Suddenly he felt something warm wrap itself around him and realized it was Marina.

"Wow Shade, it's beautiful!" Marina exclaimed resting her head on his fur. Shade smiled, her fur radiantly shined in the sunlight, making her the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. He rested his head on hers.

"Are all brightwings as amazing as you?" Shade asked.

"Of course not!" Marina replied.

"Are all brightwings had beautiful as you?" he asked.

"Nope." Marina replied, this time grinning.

"Hmmm… are they all, "Stop it," Marina interrupted smiling.

"What, don't like hearing good things about yourself, that's a first." Shade said smiling.

"Well, just don't annoy me with things I _already know." _ She gave the words already know confidently is perfectly assured.

"Besides, you never told me any of those things when we weren't mates, you know, once upon a time, long long ago, say about half an hour ago," Marina said laughing sarcastically, " try not to rush things too much, you and me have probably twenty-eight years together, maybe more, and then, after we die, our heavenly afterlife, that being together too. So basically, we're going to be together for a LOOOOOONG time."

Okay, Okay, Okay I get it, just a little excited." Shade replied smiling.

"Well, just let everything fall into place, this is going to take some getting used to, it's all just a little nerve racking."

"Nerve racking, nah?" Shade said

"Well good for you, I mean come on, looking at each other will be totally different, soon we'll be calling each other names like "sweetie" or "honey" or maybe "love" , and also, now we'll be sleeping with each other and… " Doesn't sound scary." Shade interrupted

"Well, hey, not to mention kissing, mating, children and… "Wait What?!" Shade again interrupted shocked and surprised.

Well yeah, sexuality is a big one for mates," Marina said, " Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Well…uh…maybe..kind of…no..well..yes…maybe." Shade said confused

We'll get there, don't' worry," Marina told her mate, " Well, we better go add your addition to our roost."

"You go, I'll catch up." said Shade still shocked.

"All right then, don't be too long," Marina said and flew off only to stop on a nearby branch and pause, " Oh, and Shade," she said turning around, " When we have our honeymoon, let's pick a romantic place to have it." She was looking at him with her eyes content and very seductive. She then blew him a kiss and flew off.

Shade was even more surprised by this. Shade didn't know if he really liked that look.

She shouldn't be looking at him like that. What was he saying, off course she should, that's what mates do you fool…but… Shade became really confused.

This was going to take some getting used to.

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion is the only word that described how Shade felt. Mating with Marina, my closest friend and now mate. When they were just friends, Shade felt very close to Marina, they'd faced death together, discovered the truth about the bands, and most recently, saved the sun. Shade never thought he would mate with Marina, and the thought sort of disturbed him. Although, ever since he had woken up from his early hibernation, Shade couldn't help but notice a new king of attraction to her, an attraction he couldn't really explain. He liked the unexplained feeling, but every time he thought of the word " friendship", his liking quickly turned to uncomfortableness.

However, he was pretty fortunate that he got Marina, it seemed many of the young Silverwing males found Marina to be a very attractive young bat, and competition for her attention was often. All the attention she got from everyone did make him jealous, and Shade thought he had almost complety lost her attention.

But now he would be getting a lot of attention from her, more than any bat would get from her. Shade couldn't help smiling over that thought.

He also had to admit that Marina was indeed a very fine young bat, she had an amazing body, and fur so luxurious and warm. Shade did indeed have himself a very attractive mate. But, attractive or not, he still couldn't see himself mating with her. After all, mating was something that seemed all mated couples always looked forward to, it was like the ultimate moment of love and romance expressed to each other. The feeling of mating was also a very pleasurable one. So, why couldn't Shade accept that and look forward to it. He hoped it would all come together in time.

"There you are!" Shade looked up to see his father Cassiel flying down to greet him. "Your mother told me of your opportunity to tell your big story in the echo chamber, quite an honor, especially for a young bat."

"Yeah it is, I might just be one of the most famous Silverwings to ever live." Shade said.

"Maybe." His father replied, and then he playfully nudged him, "I also hear you have got yourself a very fine young mate. I told you Marina was smart enough to choose you as her mate."

"Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it?" Shade said, trying to sound positive.

"Your mother and I are very proud of… well, you don't sound very positive son. When Ariel asked me to be her mate I was so overjoyed I could have flown across the entire world." Cassiel said smiling. Then he put his mouth close to Shade's ear. "And believe it or not, your mother wasn't half bad herself, she had looks that kill!" "Still does!"

Shade smiled a bit, "Yeah, Marina's pretty fine. Hey dad, did you enjoy…mating with mom?"

Cassiel stared at first, then smiled, "Well, I don't think I can really go into detail, but it was special, and believe me, if you're nervous like I was, you have nothing to worry about, I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Yeah but if mom was your friend, weren't you at all kind off disturbed by the thought.

"Off course I was, but I loved your mother, and since me being a very foolish bat, I didn't want to do anything foolish to hurt our relationship, so I just played along with it. And I think your mother was a little scared too." But in time, it passes." Cassiel said.

"Well, I hope so." Shade said.

"Don't worry, it will." Well, I better get back to my roost, got to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too, Marina waiting for me at our roost."

As Shade approached Marina and his roost he could see Marina there. She smiled at him, "There you are, and I just finished our roost."

"Great." Shade replied.

"Are you ok, you seemed a bit crazed out back there?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need to get some rest"

"Yeah, me too." Marina said as she wrapped her wings around him, pressing her body onto his.

Shade wrapped himself around her," Sleep well Marina."

"Sleep well…honey." Marina said giggly.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When night came, Shade woke up to the sound of an owl's hooting off in the distance. Sleep was something that his tired out body needed to give him the strength after all that had recently occurred.

His dreams of Goth slowly began to vanish from his mind. Shade felt as if a big amount of weight had been lifted off of him because Goth was dead, and he would stay dead, and would never trouble him again. Life had seemed to make a major turn for Shade. However, new worried thoughts began to take control of his mind. Worry usually wasn't something Shade had usually felt. He had a dangerous curiosity that often led him into many rule breaking times, and many of those times not once did he think about hanging back. Impulsive, that's what he was all about.

The whole mating situation with him and Marina wouldn't leave his thoughts. Only two other bats knew about it, Marina and his father, and it seemed that both of them made it sound like he was worried about something that he didn't need to worry about at all.

Shade wanted to get out and stretch his wings, but it seemed like he was the only one in Tree Haven awake at the moment, and thought it may be a little inappropriate to leave Marina after their first night together being mates. To try and pass the time away, Shade strayed on to other thoughts. He looked at his fur, half of it being burned off. Shade really never found himself to be a very attractive male to most females, and the burnt fur didn't make him look anymore appealing than what he once looked like. Not that looks really mattered, because he already had himself a mate. However, he did want himself be as great as possible for Marina.

Suddenly he thought he heard a bat's wings fluttering outside of Tree Haven, and he finally thought someone was awake that he could talk to. He slowly unfurled himself from Marina, and flew outside and into the night.

Using his echo vision he sought out the other bat flying around, but it seemed no one was around besides other nocturnal creatures exploring the night.

"Hello," Shade called out hoping to find the bat. No reply.

"Hello," Shade called out again, "Someone their?" Still no reply. For a moment Shade thought it was just his imagination and decided to head back to Tree Haven, only to be startled by a bat right in front of him.

"Whoa," Shade exclaimed, "Where'd you come from?"

"Who are you?" the bat demanded

"What do you mean who am I, it's me, Shade…oh..wait, your not a Silverwing.

"No, and your name please!" The bat demanded once again.

"Shade, what about you?" Shade replied. Shade had never seen a bat like this one before. The bat was a female about Shade's age. She had sharp ears and a perfectly smooth nose. Her eyes were brightly colored and stared hard at Shade. But what Shade noticed best about her, was how much her fur made her whole body shine in the moon's light, making her bright enough to blind a bird.

"My name's Ataria." She replied.

"What kind of bat are you?" Shade asked.

"I'm a Moonwing." She replied.

"Is your colony roosting nearby?" Shade asked.

"I don't have a colony."

"Don't have a colony, what do you mean?"

"I used to have a colony, but… never mind, I should get going."

"Wait; tell me, did your colony banish you or something?"

"Really, I don't want to talk about it!" Ataria replied a little too loudly.

"So you're all alone then?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, I really think I should…

Why don't you just stay with my colony for awhile?"

"That's very kind, but…

"I insist," Shade said, "Come on."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

As Shade led Ataria into Tree Haven he found most of his colony just waking up and roaming around.

"There you are Shade." He heard Marina call to him.

Shade flew to her and embraced her, "This is Ataria, she's a Moonwing, and I found her flying outside of Tree Haven."

"A Moonwing? I don't think I've ever heard of a kind of bat like that. Is your colony roosting nearby?"

Ataria seemed to have trouble replying, "I don't have a colony, I once did, but not anymore."

"Oh," said Marina, a little shocked, "Well, what happended to them if you don't mind me asking?"

"She doesn't really like to talk about it," Shade told Marina, "By the way, this is my mate Marina," he said to Ataria.

"Nice to meet you." Ataria said.

"We should probably let you meet the elders, just to make sure it's o.k. for you to stay with us for awhile, but I'm sure it won't be a problem for them." Shade said.

"Off course she can stay." Shade looked up to see his mother flying down, "Hi, I'm Ariel, Shade's mother; I'm also one of the Silverwing elders."

"Nice to meet you." Ataria said.

"We should introduce you to the colony." said Ariel.

"Oh…well…

"Don't worry, were a nice colony," Ariel said.

"Make yourself at home." Marina said to Ataria later after her introducing.

"Thanks. Aren't you a Brightwing?"Ataria asked.

"Yeah, but I met Shade about a year ago on an island and we became close friends, and now here I am, staying with his colony."

"What about your other colony?" Ataria asked.

"Well, I guess you know about the whole thing with the banded bats?"

"Of course. My colony thought the bands to be a sign from Nocturna, while others thought them to be a curse."

"I had a band, and my colony thought they were cursed, so they banished me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose a colony."

"What happened to your colony?" asked Marina.

"Well……

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'd like to, just to get it off my chest."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Well, I'm sure Shade would like to hear it too, so why don't we wait till tomorrow to tell us."

"That sounds o.k. to me. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem."

"How long have you and Shade been mates?" Ataria asked.

"Actually, we just became mates yesterday." Marina replied.

"Really? Ataria said, "It's nice to fall in love with a friend. I once had a mate, and he was very handsome."

"I bet. You look like a bat that males would fight each other for, just to have you."

"Thank you," Ataria said, "your pretty attracitive yourself."

"Yeah, Shade became real jealous when all the males in his colony started treating me real friendly."

Ataria laughed," Well, I think you two will be really happy together."

"I think so too; but I also think he's stressing about mating with me."

"Really? I would have thought he would be the entire world excited to mate with a hot bat like you."

"Well Shade's a very confusing and frustrating bat, but I do love him."

"I think his stress will pass in due time. Me and my mate never had the chance to mate with each other, and we even picked our honeymoon location."

"Oh, really, where'd you pick?"

"Where we met."

"That sounds very romantic; Shade and I want to pick a very romantic place for our honeymoon too."

"Shade…Shade… wait a minute, is he the one who won the bats back the sun and made peace between the bats and birds."

"Yep." Marina replied.

Ataria's eyes widened in amazement, "I can't believe I was talking to him all along and I didn't even realize it. He's famous."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that."

"Wow, I never would have guessed it."

"Have you finished your roost yet." Marina and Ataria looked up to see Chinook flying down to greet them. "Hi, I'm Chinook, and I understand your Ataria."

"That's correct, nice to meet you. Your Shade's brother, right?"

"Just recently, yes." Chinook replied.

"Hi Chinook." Marina said.

"Hi, I can't believe it. Shade and you now mates, well, I think you made a great decision in picking him instead of me."

Marina blushed, "Thank you, although I felt a little bad for rejecting you."

"Nah, besides; I'm looking for someone else to become mates with, and you and Shade just seem to go great together."

"Thank you. Well Ataria, I think you should get some rest, you look tired."

"Yeah, I better go and finish up my roost."

Ataria flew off and Chinook whispered into Marina's ear, "She's a fine young bat, and I think I'd be interested in getting to know her."

"Well, be easy with her, she lost a mate and a colony. And besides, if she did mate with you, what about when you meet her mate in the afterlife?"

"Well, I always wondered that too and apparently the elders say that in the afterlife, mates are indeed still mates, but more friends than anything because you can't give birth in the afterlife. But you can still be affectionate to each other."

"But what about mating with someone who already had a mate?"

"The elders said that it would balanced, though they really don't know how, but they also think that once you have a mate, and if that mate dies, that you should just wait till' you die to be with that mate."

"Interesting, but I think you should wait before making a move on her."

"I will, I respect that."

"Well, I'm tired, and I'd better be getting back to Shade and mines roost. Sleep well Chinook."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Night arrived fast. Shade's dreams of Goth never came anymore, and life seemed like he could finally live in peace.

Ataria was sleeping on a limb not far from Shade's roost. Later, she would tell Marina and him how she ended up alone, even though she seemed troubled to talk about it.

"Really, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, if it's too personal." Marina and Shade said almost at the same time.

"I think I should, I haven't talked to anyone in a while." Ataria replied.

Shade and Marina waited a few moments for her to begin…"Well…my colony of Moonwings lived quite a ways from here, in the southern forests; about two million wing beats from here. I was sort of the popular bat, everyone said that I would be the most promising female hunter, and I was considered to be very attractive. Not meaning to sound cocky, but a lot of the males paid me a lot of attention, and I can't say that I didn't enjoy all the attention. My parents thought I was destined to mate with the other promising male hunter. Everyone thought we would make a great couple, but I didn't want to mate with him because I already had a male in my sights. I fell in love with a bat named Cesar. He was sort of a loner, and a very quiet bat. We were friends until he asked me to be his mate, and I of course said yes. My parents really didn't care for the idea of me mating with him, but respected my decision. About two months later, we set off for our migration. We decided we would try to have a child after migration. After about three days into our migration, we flew right smack into a storm. We ended up lost, and found ourselves in a jungle. About fifteen bats from our colony were missing. We had no idea where we had ended up, but soon found out it was a very hellish place. There were beasts we had never seen before, the bugs were three times bigger than what we were used to. We lost about another thirty bats, all of them eaten. Even the plants ate us. Terrified, we looked for a safe haven, and found a huge towering structure that looked as if created by humans, but unlike most human creations I had seen, this was strangely different. The shape of it was odd. We made it our haven for awhile and found a safe way to get food and water. Eventually, many of us became sick from overheating. I too, became sick. I couldn't hunt, so Cesar had to bring me food for me. One night, him and some other males went out hunting and never came back. I waited for days, but still nothing. I feared the worst. I figured they had died. A week later, half of our colonies remain. But the worst was still to come. Eventually, we saw bats off in the distance, and thought we were finally saved. As we got closer, we realized there were hundreds of them, and they were huge. At first, we thought they could help us, that was until one of the bats lunged itself at one of us, tearing and thrashing him open. They were cannibals. We tried to flee, but were caught. They ate most of our colony, but the rest were going to be sacrificed to their god. At first, I thought that they were sacrificing us to Nocturna, and the thought made me sick. But then I learned their god was named Zotz. When it was time for the sacrificing, they lined us up, and what happened next was so disturbing. The head cannibal priest approached the first Moonwing, reached into his stomach, and pulled out his heart. Blood spilled everywhere, and the priest ate his heart, while chanting something. They then tore off the Moonwing's flesh and ate the rest of him. I was petrified, and I knew I would not be able to escape, nobody could. When it was my turn, I closed my eyes as the priest raised his hand, preparing to kill me. But all of a sudden, the wind picked up, the day darkened, and I heard a hissing voice say, _**No, do not kill her. I have other plans for her. Bring her to the slave chamber.**_ The cannibals seemed to fear the voice, and quickly took me away. I looked at my colony for the last time. I had no idea what they planned to do with me. They left me in a small chamber like room. Suddenly, I heard the same voice I heard earlier say _**what is your name? **_I didn't answer. _**Speak!**_ Ataria, I shouted. _**Do you know who I am Ataria? **_I thought the voice to be the god Zotz. _**Very Good. Now, as you see, your colony is not going to be alive any longer. I have just spared your life, and now you will do something for me. **_What…do you want? _**I hate those who don't worship me, and they must be punished for their foolishness. You will roam the world and kill all those who oppose me. **_I won't! _**You will. I'm afraid you really don't have a choice. **_Suddenly the air became very cold. I felt myself fainting, and when I woke I found myself back home. I was alone, and felt joy as I had unexplainably escaped. I felt dread come quickly, for I knew my colony would be dead now.

Shade and Marina were stunned. Shade had an encounter with the Vampyrum Spectrum, but he managed to escape with his family.

"I…I'm so sorry." Marina said nuzzling her.

"Thank you." Ataria replied, her face covered with tears.

"I can't believe that, you experienced worse than I." Shade said.

"I heard about all that you did, from other colonies that I stayed with. The strange thing was they all disappeared." Ataria said.

"Well, we won't disappear. Stay with us as long as you need." Shade said.

"Is it true that you killed them all?" asked Ataria.

"Yeah"

"Good," and suddenly there was an intense anger in her, "I hate them, they took everything away from me."

"I know, they were horrible creatures.' Marina said.

"So…you haven't killed anyone, have you?" Shade asked.

"Off course not, I don't really know why Zotz let me go." Ataria replied.

"Well, at least your o.k. and I hope you recover from that horrible incident." Marina said comfortingly.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you all."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"Mating still got you stirred?"

Shade looked up to see Marina fluttering down to him. He had been hunting off from a distance to get some peace and quiet.

"Did I really ever say I was? Shade replied.

"Well no, but I know you better than anyone else. And sometimes, you're a very hard bat to understand. I also know you're not a very intimate person when it comes to stuff like this." Marina said.

"Yeah, well, are you? Shade asked offendidly.

"Off course!" And at this, Marina put her leg around him, pressed her body against his, put her wings around him, and began slowly rubbing up and down on him, purring like a cat, enjoying itself.

"Whoa, hey!" Shade almost yelled being caught off guard. He pulled away.

"What are you doing, you can't tell me that you're not at least the slightest bit liking this, right?" Marina said smiling.

"Well….

"I knew it, you are afraid." said Marina unsurprised.

"I'm not afraid!" Shade said lying.

"Really?" Marina asked doubtfully.

"Uhhh yeah."

"O.k. then," she said, "Kiss me then."

"Fine…but..you may not like it." Shade said shaking.

He moved his head closer to hers, shaking even more. He hoped noone was secretly watching them, because he knew if anyone was, they would get a kick out of watching him humiliate himself by being very un-intimate.

He got closer and kissed her, only to miss and hit her nose.

"Come here will you." Marina said putting her wing around him and kissing him.

Shade didn't know what to really expect. It was certainly wet. Sort of pleasing; or, at least it would be, if he weren't so shaky.

He pulled back looking at her. She opened her eyes and then her jaws dropped, looking petrified. Shade knew she must have been disgusted, "I told you that you wouldn't like it." Shade said upset.

"No, look." Marina said.

Shade saw that she wasn't looking at him, but beyond him. He looked at what she was looking at, and the sight disgusted him.

Bats lay out on a nearby branch, five of them. They were turned inside out, membranes and blood had gushed everywhere. All of them completely had their wings torn off. They were Silverwings, and Shade knew them all: Flitz, Palma, Jewel, Sovia, and Tredle.

"We need to tell the elders immediately!" Shade said.

" Well, obviously they were killed by a living thing." said Lucretia, head chief off the elders.

The news of the bodies spread through the entire colony. Right now the whole colony was in an assembly. Ataria, Shade, Chinook, and Marina roosted by each other, listening to the elders. The families of the ones murdered were being comforted. The good thing was the bats had no mates before they died.

"Was it the birds?" someone shouted.

"I thought we had established peace with them." someone else shouted.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing." another bat shouted to make his voice heard.

"We inspected the bodies carefully, and they were indeed killed by a living thing, but it wasn't the birds," the speaker now was Shade's mom Ariel, "However, they were killed by a another bat."

The colony shuddered with surprise and aghast.

"Cannibals, but I thought they were killed." someone again shouted.

"We do not know whether or not the Vampyrum were all killed in the explosion that I'm sure you've all heard off already. There may be other colonies of them out there that we just don't know of yet. Their may be hundreds left." Lucretia said.

Back in the jungle, Shade faced countless numbers cannibals, and the thought of even more of them alive sent a chill through him.

"We will be speaking to the birds soon to talk to them about what has just occurred, and to warn them in case this is a bird eater too. We also must set high caution when hunting. Make sure to keep close watch over all of our children. These deaths will not be taken lightly, and our sympathy goes out to the families of those who have been killed." Lucretia said.

"What a way to stir up a colony." Chinook said.

Shade, Marina, Chinook, and Ataria roosted inside Tree Haven, talking about what had just recently occurred.

"Sort of gives me the creeps, knowing that there's something out there, killing bats close by." Ataria said.

"Don't worry; we should be protected as long as were in Tree Haven. I doubt anything big enough as a cannibal would be able to even fit in here." Shade said.

"But what if it isn't the Vampyrum, what king of monster kills their own kind?" Marina

asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't a friend of mine." said Ataria.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

"The birds have agreed to keep watch out for this murderer." Lucretia said. "Hopefully, this makes us all feel a little safer."

Two nights since the last meeting and another one was called after the elders met with the birds to discuss the recent attacks.

"The birds said that they have not seen any giant bats lurking in the forest. Most likely, it is one of the Vampyrum Spectrum. However, it's quite shocking no one has seen the bat or bats, since the Vampyrum are such large bats." This time the speaker was Aurora, another elder.

"What if…" someone started but quickly stopped them self.

"Continue Jarod." Aurora told him.

"Well, what if it isn't the Vampyrum. What if a Silverwing did this?"

"No way, that's crazy!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Like someone from our own colony would…

"Enough!" Lucretia shouted. "Jarod only speaks of possibilities, I highly doubt someone from this colony would so reckless enough to commit such an act, and I do think the idea of someone from our own colony doing this very absurd. But, if it happened to be committed by a Silverwing, It would be a treachery. I can assure you though; this attacker will be caught soon."

After the meeting, Shade went out to hunt with Chinook, along with Jarod, Yorwick, Bledsoe, and Mandle. The colony was all told to at least travel in groups of five when leaving Tree Haven. Shade saw a tiger moth fly past his nose and quickly caught it and swallowed it whole.

"You really think a Silverwing is behind these attacks?" Yorwick asked Jarod.

"No, off course not! I was just speaking my mind." Jarod replied.

For a while, none of them said anything; echo vision used for carefully to detect any unfriendly bats.

"What does everyone think of the new girl, Ataria?" Chinook asked.

"She's nice, why?" Shade asked.

"I think she's pretty attractive, what do you think, huh?" Chinook asked.

"Fine indeed." Yorwick said.

"Beautiful." agreed Jarod.

"Just like Marina, huh Shade." Chinook said, playfully tapping him with his wingtip.

"Yeah, Marina is definitely one very fine young bat. Looking forward to…you know…getting a little closer to her, huh Shade." Yorwick said.

"You are one lucky bat." Chinook said.

"So Chinook, seems you've taken quite in interest in Ataria. Are you going to ask her to be your mate?" Bledsoe asked.

"Not now. I really need to get to know her first, and she's lost a mate already." Chinook replied.

"How'd you know that?" Shade asked.

"Marina told me." Chinook replied.

"So Mandle, what do you think of Ataria?" Bledsoe asked.

"I think she's o.k. but remember, I already have a mate. Also, I hear that Penumbra really has set her eyes on you Chinook." Mandle said.

"Oh yeah, she's liked you since she was a newborn." Bledsoe said.

Shade didn't need to hear that Penumbra liked Chinook to know that she did. Ever since they were newborns she had always followed him and admired him. And she was also with him the time Shade dared Chinook to see the sun.

"Yeah, she's pretty great. But I think Ataria is the one I'd like to have." Chinook replied.

"Not to get off topic, but does anyone want to race to the stream?" Mandle asked.

"Kind of childish, don't you think?" Jarod asked him.

"Never to old to be childish," said Shade, "You're on!"

"I'm in." said Chinook, and the others joined in too.

They took off dashing for the stream. Shade was way behind, not his surprise; he figured that would happen, it always did.

Chinook swooped down beside him. "Follow me, I know a shortcut."

He followed Chinook as he led him up and out of the trees. Shade had no idea what Chinook was thinking, this was certainly not a faster way.

"Why are we up here?"

"Just wait."

Suddenly the wing picked up; pushing him in the direction he was headed. It got stronger and stronger. Shade understood: s current, right above the forest that Chinook somehow always knew about.

They got to the stream, and the other weren't there.

"We beat them. How did you know about that current?"

"During a race as a newborn, I discovered it. How else did you always think I won?"

"Wow, you are smarter than I thought."

"Hey!"

They laughed together, and then Chinook suddenly stopped, looking as if he'd been struck by lightning.

Shade turned around to find another terrible sight. More bats torn up, and this time even birds were brutally killed. Shade thought he might be sick.

"We should go back and tell the elders." Shade said.

But before any of them could move they heard a startling growl that surprised them. It came from nearby. Shade and Chinook followed the noise, and came to an immediate stop when they saw a creature, almost bat like, feasting on a bird.

"Whaaaaattt….?" Chinook asked afraid.

"I don't know, but….

Just then it looked around and saw them. The creature was nothing Shade had ever seen before, and looking at it terrified him. This was no Vampyrum, it was viciously red in the eyes, with blood matted all over it's face, saliva dripping from its mouth. Its teeth were that of a tigers. Its body and wings were huge.

It hurled itself at the two, and they quickly bolted. The creature was quickly catching up to them. Within seconds it would reach them.

"What do we do?" Chinook asked panicking.

"Split up, it can't follow both of us." Shade said, breathing hard.

They split up, and the creature followed Chinook. Shade feared Chinook would get eaten, but knew he couldn't do anything to help him.

Panicking, Shade took off for Tree Haven to warn the others. Shade felt guilty for leaving Chinook, but also knew Chinook was the fastest flyer in his colony, and he knew he would out fly the creature, he had to.

Shade nearly ran into Jarod and the others.

"Where are you goi….

"Fly; now! Chinook's under attack, and we need to warn the others.

"Attacked by what?"

"Not now, just fly!"

Startled they quickly followed him. Shade would soon reach Tree Haven. He hoped he would make it in time. He also hoped Chinook was o.k.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

"Chinooks in trouble!" Shade cried out to the others as he flew into Tree Haven. He flew so hard he thought he might pass out.

"How's he in trouble?" Penumbra asked from above.

"We saw what killed those bats. More of them were killed, even birds, and other bats. It chased after us. We split up and it took off after Chinook." Shade spilled out all his words out fast, trying to catch his breath.

"Was it on of the Vampyrum?" Ariel asked.

"No. I don't know what it was, but it was definitely horrifying. I've never seen anything like it before." Shade replied.

"Well, let's hurry then!" Ariel yelled to the colony, "All adult males, find Chinook, he's in danger."

The males began flying from their roost and towards the outside. Then, Chinook came flying into Tree Haven. He looked exhausted and kept smacking into things, until he finally fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Chinook! Are you o.k.?" Shade cried.

Catching his breath he replied, "I think so. It nearly got me. It cornered me, and just when I thought I was dead, the sun came up, and the creature began to scream and thrash around insanely. It finally stumbled off."

"The sun scared it off?" Shade asked.

"I think so. All I know is, it couldn't stand the sun."

"It's possible that this creature may have a weakness against the sun. Interesting." Ariel said.

What bats were killed?" Marina asked as she flew down to them.

I only saw four Silverwings: Jambi, Malary, Veta, and I think Tether." Shade replied.

"Oh no, they went hunting with Ataria earlier!" Marina replied.

"No! I've got to help her!" Chinook cried as he tried to limp away and fly. Shade now realized how badly injured he was.

"You can't, your hurt." Penumbra shouted at him, flying down to sooth him. "You need to rest."

"She's right Chinook." said Marina flying over to help him limp back. "Let's take him to the nursery roost."

"But…

Before Chinook could object Ataria came charging into Tree Haven. "Their dead. The bats, all dead!" She cried looking tired.

"How'd you get away from that thing?" Chinook asked looking relieved that she was safe.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything. All I can remember is that I think I fainted, and when I woke up, they were dead and I panicked."

"Your lucky." said Shade.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh my! Chinook, your injured."

"I'm fine, really." Chinook told her.

"We need to take him to the nursery roost; can you help us?" Marina asked her.

"Sure." Ataria said.

Penumbra, Marina, and Ataria all helped Chinook up to the nursery roost. Should could tell Chinook liked all the female attention he was getting, because he shot a wink over to him as they carried him.

"Ouch! Ow! Chinook cried.

"Sorry, but this is only going to help," said Ariel as she put medicine plants on his leg in the nursery roost. "The stinging will stop shortly."

"It bit into your leg pretty deep. Any further and you would have lost your leg" Ataria told him.

"Not a great thought, huh." Chinook replied.

"No, I guess not." replied Ataria chuckling.

"Ataria, can you apply pressure right here for me please?" Ariel asked.

"Ow,Ow! Chinook cried again.

"Sorry. There we go. Better?"

"I guess." Chinook said.

"How old are you?" Ataria asked Chinook.

"Not very old. Wasn't long ago I was a newborn. I'm two." he replied.

"Wow. You're quite big and muscular at that age." Ataria told him. "And kind of cute."

Chinook's ears pricked up at that compliment." Really? I mean uh… yeah I know. Shade over there has always wished he could be me. Haven't you Shade?" Chinook said winking at him.

_Oh boy, here we go._ Shade thought. She just set the cocky side of Chinook on.

Shade was about to object but was stopped by a nudge from Marina telling him to just let it go.

Ataria was giggling. Shade began to think Ataria liked Chinook. And; that laugh, Shade thought. I've heard that laugh before. Shade couldn't think of what he called that laugh. "Tinkly." Suddenly he recognized the laugh.

Chinook must have recognized it too because he said, "I think I remember a laugh like that. I wonder from whom though."

"Yeah, me too." Shade said.

They both looked at Marina. "Oh, me?" Marina said looking unsurprised. "Yeah well, my laugh is a charm, when I'm flirtatious. Right boys?"

"You two are a lot alike." Chinook said.

"That's kind of a bad thing, for Ataria anyway." Shade said.

"What do you mean by that, huh" Marina asked competitively.

"Nevermind." he told her.

"Well, I think youre going to be o.k." Ariel said. "I'm just going to let you young ones be."

"Thank you Ariel." Chinook said.

"Well, I think me and Marina should get some sleep." Shade said. " We'll just let you two be."

Shade flew down with Marina. "I think those two will bond quite nicely, don't you." Shade told her.

"I think so," she said wrapping herself around him, "By the way, before we get some sleep, what did you mean by Ataria being like me was a bad thing?"

"Just go to sleep."

Back up in the nursery roost, Ataria and Chinook were alone.

"So um…" Chinook started to say.

"You used to trial after her, didn't you?" Ataria asked him.

"Who?"

"Marina, off course."

"Oh her. Yeah, I did. I guess you could say we paid each other a lot of attention."

"She did it to get even with Shade didn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that she used you to get to Shade." she said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Chinook said with a smile.

"Well, I bet she thought you were pretty attractive yourself."

"Maybe."

"I think you are."

Chinook became filled with joy, "Really?"

"Yeah; big, muscular, and handsome. What every female wants. Although, looks aren't everything. What most males don't realize about females is that a lot of us look for big hearts. And I think you have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah" she whispered

She moved closer to him. Close enough for Chinook to breath in her scent. She got real close to him, and kissed him. For a moment, they kept kissing, then she pulled back quickly.

"I'm so…sorry. I shouldn't have done that." said Ataria looking hurt.

"Why?"

"It's just that… I already had a mate. And I want to remain loyal to him. I will see him again when I die.

"But the elders said mates would be balanced in the afterlife."

"That maybe so, but haven't you noticed how many bats have lost mates, and most of them never have another. Their loyal to each other."

"But I love you!"

"I sensed that from you. But I really think it would be best if we could remain friends. Besides, Penumbra has a major thing for you."

"I know."

"I mean, come on, she's great. She's pretty, nice, and just a very lovable bat. She's the one you should want and get to know."

"I don't know. She's great… but… I don't know, this is all confusing.

"I know," said Ataria crying, "I really hope you understand."

"I do. I do. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one sorry."

"How about you hunt with me later, just to talk and get this off our chest?"

Just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

"But what about that thing out there. Shouldn't we at least hunt with others?"

"We'll stay really close to Tree Haven."

Ataria smiled, "O.k. fine. I'll hunt with you."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chinook went with Ataria to go out hunting. They stayed no more than a quarter of a mile from Tree Haven in case the recent predator was lurking about.

Chinook angled through the trees and branches as he chased a tiger moth. Hunting was never a challenge for Chinook, nor was flying. Chinook was said to have been born to fly.

He caught his hundredth moth that night, while Ataria was giving chase to her own. Like Chinook, she seemed to be an expert hunter. Though, not quite as good as Chinook.

All around them the other Silverwing were out hunting with their groups, like they were supposed to, flying off in a distance.

"Not a bad hunter, are you?" Ataria asked.

"Absolutely. Not so bad yourself." Chinook replied.

"Yeah, I know." Ataria returned with a grin.

"Want to race to three hundred?"

"Really? You want to lose that badly huh?" said Ataria with a smile.

"Oh, I think you'll be the one losing."

"We'll see about that. GO!"

Meanwhile, Shade and Marina were inside Tree Haven roosting comfortably.

"Well, I'm hoping to at least have five children, but…

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about having kids?" Shade asked Marina.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we may not have and children because of the afraid-to-mate master." Marina said with a smile.

Instead of returning her remark, Shade decided to talk about something else, "If were going to talk about newborns; how about names?"

"Names? I'll have to think about that for awhile. What do you want it to be if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking Aurora." Shade said.

"Really? I was thinking Celeste."

"Really? You don't like Aurora?"

"I didn't say that. I just find Celeste to be better name."

"I really think Aurora is a better name."

"I love that name though."

"But…

"Shade," Marina said soothingly as she kissed his chest, "I really have my heart set on Celeste."

Shade figured how badly Marina would want to name their first child. He gently stroked her, and smiled. "All right, if you really want that name."

"Thank you." she said kissing his chest again. "What if it's a male?"

"I like the name Griffin."

"Griffin? I like that name too."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, if it's a girl, we'll name her Celeste; a boy, then we'll name him Griffin."

"Three hundred!" Chinook shouted.

"No way! That was way too fast!" Ataria beamed.

"Told you I'd win."

"Whatever."

"How many bugs you get anyway?"

"Lost count after four hundred." Ataria said smiling.

"What?"

"That's right; I let you win. I just didn't say anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Yeah, well, I feel kind of sick."

"Really? I feel great."

The moon came out of the clouds to show its fullness. It positively lit up the night.

Chinook looked over to Ataria. Her fur was so beautiful in the moons glow. So radiantly glowing, the moonlight sparkled every inch of her. She looked so incredible.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this; you are so beautiful in moonlight." Chinook said.

"Well, thank you. That's why they call us Moonwings."

"Does make sense."

"Off course it does." Ataria said smiling.

"Can I kiss you; once more?" Chinook asked her. He couldn't help it. She just looked to good to let go.

"Chinook, I told you…

"Just once. Please?"

Ataria smiled. "You just won't quit trailing after me, will you? You know I can't be your mate. But…fine. Just once."

They kissed. For a moment Chinook didn't want it to ever end. Secretly, Ataria too knew she had feelings for Chinook, but always remembered her mate. One day she'd be reunited with him.

Chinook suddenly smelled a ranking odor, and the stench rotted his nose. Ataria appeared not to smell anything. It grew worse and Chinook pulled back.

"Do you smell that?" he asked her.

"Smell what?"

"That odor, it…. are you o.k?"

Chinook looked at her. She wasn't looking right. Her teeth weren't what they used to look like, instead looked more like fangs.

"What…do you…mean? I'm…fine."

Ataria began to struggle with her words. Chinook became worried. Her eyes bulged red.

"Ataria, what…are…what's going on?"

"Whhhhaaaaaaatttttt…..doooooooyoooouuuuuuuuuuuu MEAN?!"

She roared loudly. She wasn't herself anymore. Instead she had transformed into something Chinook would hope he would never see again.

Chinook thought he was going to be sick. He almost cried. Ataria was the killer.

"No, no..no…NOOO!" Chinook shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Marina asked Shade.

"Yeah. Sounded like Chinook. Oh no! I think he's in trouble!"

Ataria lurched herself at Chinook; saliva flooding from her mouth.

Chinook stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Chinook! Fly!" Shade shouted to him from above.

Chinook came to his senses and flew. He flew faster than ever before.

Ataria was gaining on him.

"What do we do?" Marina asked Shade.

Suddenly a big rock hit Ataria in the face causing her to tumble to the ground in a daze.

Shade looked up to see a bunch of males aiding Chinook by throwing rocks down to protect him.

"Chinook, are you…

"It's Ataria!" Chinook yelled.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

"That's her down there. It was her all along." Chinook replied catching his breath.

"No…can't be." Marina said in disbelief.

Ataria down below was screeching and roaring. She destroyed some of the rocks as she fell with major echo blast. She began to ascend fast.

"You three, warn the others! Quickly now!" one of the males shouted.

Shade, Marina, and Chinook must have never flown harder because they were practically dead from exhaustion after warning everyone.

Suddenly a group of males came tumbling into Tree Haven; Ataria right behind them.

"What do we…

Ataria hurled herself directly at Chinook before he could fly away and pinned him to the ground. She was ready to strike him.

"Ataria. NOO!" Chinook shouted closing his eyes.

She was about to strike when the sun came up, blasting Ataria.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Ataria woke to find herself tied to the bark of Tree Haven by weeds. She had no idea how or why she was here. As her eyes opened a little more, she saw almost the entire Silverwing colony, staring at her as if they'd just seen the horrific thing ever. They looked like they were scared of her.

"What…what's going on?" Ataria managed to say.

"How long were you going to keep this a secret?" Lucretia asked her.

"Keep what a secret?" Ataria asked back.

"You were the one who killed those Silverwings all along. We took you in, and this is how you repay us!" a Silverwing shouted.

"What…me? What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" Ataria shouted back.

"We know it was you. We saw you as that thing, and then when you became you again. Don't try to play dome with us, it won't work." Lucretia told her.

"But, honestly…this is impossible!" Ataria shouted.

"What are you really?" Lucretia asked her.

"I'm a Moonwing; honestly."

"No more!" Lucretia yelled as she grabbed Ataria by the throat, pulling her in close to her. "Because of you, our colony has lost several of our loved ones. You've killed many of us, and have caused us a major amount of suffering. I will not stand for this! This is a horrible deed you have committed. Now, you must listen closely; you will tell us everything you know, or I'm afraid you will need to be severely punished!"

Ataria became truly afraid. Tears started strolling down her neck. "But I have no idea what you mean. I don't know what you are talking about. It wasn't me; I can't even remember what happened recently. Really, I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me? Shade! Marina! Chinook! Why's this happening to me?" Ataria couldn't control herself. Her sobbing only got worse.

"Why?" Ataria heard Chinook's voice over others.

Ataria saw Chinook fly right in front of her. He was crying. He couldn't even look at her in the eye.

"Why? How could you do this?" Chinook asked her.

"Chinook. What are they saying? I just don't understand any of this. Why are you crying?" she gently asked him.

"You… have hurt me in a way you'll never know." Chinook said, and flew off.

"Chinook!" Ataria yelled. She began to cry even worse. Confused, she cried and cried until everyone left her alone. She cried herself to sleep.

"Mom. We need to talk." Shade told Ariel as they were about to roost for sleep.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I know it's been a rough past few hours, but try to get some sleep." Ariel replied.

"This can't wait. I need to know something."

"O.k. fine."

They roosted on top of Tree Haven, where no one could here them.

"What is it?" Ariel asked Shade.

"Who is Cama Zotz.?"

Ariel paused for a moment. "Someone you'll be told about when you're older."

"I need to know now. When I first met Goth, he would always talk about a god named Zotz. I think I recall him with Goth back at Jungle. That presence that I just couldn't shake off."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Ataria mentioned something about him. She said she was confronted by him. He told her to wipe out all who didn't worship him. She refused, and fainted but then woke up back at some completely different place."

"Told her to wipe everyone out? What are you getting at?"

"Well. Mom…I'm not saying I believe this, I'm only saying this but…what if she doesn't really know what she is? What if she's cursed?"

Ariel seemed to consider this. "Shade, I know you were friends with her, and that you're trying to back her up; she's just too dangerous though."

"Mom. Think about it. She only seems to transform at night when the full moon is out; when the sun comes out, she transforms back to herself. Maybe we can somehow help her. You're an elder, I know there are things you are hiding from me, but if you a way to help Ataria, you need to do it."

Ariel seemed to digest this. "You're right; I do need to hide things from you, but only for the colony's benefit. I might be able to help her, but you can't tell anyone of this, do you understand? Not even Marina."

"I do."

"Good. I'll talk to the elders; we'll see what we can do."

"Mom, before you go… does Cama Zotz really exist?"

Ariel seemed like she wouldn't say anything; then, "Yes dear. He does, I'm afraid."

"Who is he?"

"Let's just say this; you don't want to ever find him. He's evil, and he is a god, a rotten one."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

In the elders private roost Ariel gathered the other Silverwing elders to talk about what to do with Ataria. After what she had heard from her son; she decided their might be a way Ataria was innocent.

"So Ariel, why have you called us?" Lucretia asked her.

"Ataria." Ariel responded.

"Yes, what about her?"

"She may be innocent after all."

Lucretia seemed to find this unbelievable, "Continue."

"My son Shade told me that before she had first come here, she had a confrontation with Cama Zotz. He told her to wipe out all who didn't follow him. She refused. My son believes that she may be possibly cursed by Zotz. Now, I know we all know what has truly happened. Ataria has become possessed. It's out of her control. We can act on this and help her."

The elders seemed to think about this for awhile. For a few moments none of them said anything. "Ariel, how can you be sure Ataria isn't lying. What if we fall right into a trap?" Aurora asked her.

"I know that girl isn't lying. I know what she has been through. She's lost a mate and an entire colony. I know the truth in her eyes. That girl would never do anything to harm anyone; she's too gentle."

"Ariel, you mustn't be deceived by her. Telling the truth she may be. But my thoughts are in the best for the colony. I will not lose any other fellow Silverwings." Lucretia told strongly.

"We must try to help her. Isn't it obvious? You all know Zotz loses power in the sun because of Nocturna. Ataria loses her power in the sun too. When the full moon shows is when she only transforms. She has all the signs of Zotz in her. We must help her. Lucretia, please, I know you can do something for her."

"Ariel, what if she isn't possessed, what if you're wrong and we doom us all. I _can_ do something. But if we release her, we may endanger the whole forest. This risk is almost too costly to make just to help her." Lucretia told her.

"The risk is for the right thing. Whatever you can do to help her; do it far enough away so in case she escapes, she won't find us." Ariel replied.

"What we can possibly do for her is give her a spirit removal blessing. We'll take her to the Spiritwings over in the mainland forest. They are the only known bat that can do this kind of ritual. I warn you though, I've seen this once, and once was enough. What they do, I don't know, but it's honestly scary. They are very powerful bats, and aren't always the most friendly. They spend their lives in prayer to Nocturna." Lucretia told the Ariel.

"Why haven't I heard of these bats before?" Ariel asked.

"Remember, you are still a young elder. We keep things from the young for many reasons. If they knew everything the oldest of elders knew; we would have confusion. The less they know about the god's and goddesses, the better off we'll be." Lucretia told her.

"Can I at least tell my son what's going on?" Ariel asked.

"No one must know of this. Not even of loved ones. We must leave anonymously. Ariel, you'll stay behind to keep watch over the colony and tell them we are on an important meeting with the birds far away." Lucretia told her.

"I understand."

"I also have another favor to ask of you." Lucretia told her.

"Yes, what is it?"

Ariel flew down to Ataria. Lucretia had asked her to ask Ataria the unthinkable.

"Ataria dear." Ariel said softly.

Ataria slowly looked up. She looked so miserable.

"Yes." she said softly.

"I know you are innocent."

Ataria ears pricked up. "You..do?"

"Yes. But I also know that you are responsible for the killings. But it isn't your fault."

Ataria seemed puzzled.

"Ataria…you're possessed."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You've been possessed by a form of Cama Zotz. Remember when he told you to kill all who didn't follow him?"

Ataria nodded.

"We'll, you didn't have a choice. He was going to make you do it whether you even knew it or not. That's when he did something to you. A part of him is in you."

Ataria became frightened. "WHAT!"

"Shhhhhh keep quiet. The elders are going to help you, their going to take you to a group of legendary bats called Spiritwings who will perform a ritual on you to release the demon inside you."

Ataria became frozen.

"Don't worry. I know you'll be fine. But here comes the even more odd part. Before the elders can perform on you, you need to pick whether…well…

"What?"

"Ataria. I think this is the most stupid thing I've ever heard, but before they can do anything, you must pick if you want to live after the ritual or die." Ariel looked sick.

Ataria became sick too. "Pick whether I want to live or die?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but that's what the elders will ask you. You have a choice."

"I want to live of cou….

"What's the matter?"

Ataria became frozen. "Ariel, you believe that when we die, we go straight to the afterlife Nocturna had given us, where we can spend eternity with those who died like our loved ones?"

Ariel didn't understand what she was getting at. "Yes. The elders say there is a heavenly place for us bats. While there is an underworld for the Vampyrum where Zotz rules. The underworld is a terrible place."

"Why haven't I heard of this place before?"

"Elders everywhere keep these things from the colony to keep stability."

"So, you do think we go to Nocturna's afterlife?"

"Yes my dear."

Ataria froze for a moment before saying, "I want to die."

Ariel became confused, "But why?"

"Ceaser is there. I want to be with him and my colony again. I've missed him more than you can imagine."

Ariel started to understand, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm positive."

"O.k. then. You are so brave."

"When will you tell the colony what has happened?"

"The colony will not know. They can't know about this. It would cause panic and confusion."

"But…what about your son?"

"He can't know either."

"What about Chinook?"

"Chinook?"

"He's fallen in love with me in a way. He must know what has happened."

"Ataria, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Ariel," she looked deep into her eyes, "Please, you must do this for me. He deserves to know at least what has happened to me."

Ariel gave in, "You can tell him yourself. Make sure he tells know one else what has happened."

"I want to tell Shade and Marina too. They can keep a secret."

"O.k. But don't tell anyone else."

Ariel told Marina, Shade, and Chinook to see Ataria. They flew down to her.

"Why did you want to see us?" Shade asked nervously.

"First off, I want to tell you that I'm innocent."

"Really?" Marina asked doubtfully.

"Really, yes. The elders told me I'm possessed."

"By what?" Marina asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"I already know. Zotz."

"Yes."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Ariel told me. But I'm afraid I can't tell any of you that."

"So, you are telling the truth then?" Chinook finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Yes. The elders are going to take me to a group of Spiritwings, so they can perform a ritual on me."

"So…you're going to be o.k. then?" Chinook asked.

"Well…this isn't easy to say, but…I won't be coming back."

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

"I mean that after the ritual, I won't be alive anymore."

"What? You can't die!" Chinook said a little too loudly.

"I know you're upset, but I want to be with Ceaser again. This is my chance to finally be reunited with him."

"But…

"I'm sorry Chinook."

Shade scooted closer to Marina, "We should let them alone."

"Agreed."

They flew away, leaving Chinook and Ataria alone.

"I know how you feel about me. I know this won't be easy for you. But, listen to me. You are a wonderful young bat. You will find an even greater love some day. Better than the one you have for me. Chinook, I really like you, but I want to be with my mate again. I know you understand."

Chinook had tears flowing down his cheeks. "I will never find a greater love."

"Yes you will. Remember Penumbra. Get to really know her, you just find that you love her back like she likes you."

"How can you be sure about this?"

"Just give it a chance."

For a moment neither of them said anything.

"The elders will be taking me soon."

"I am deeply going to miss you."

"I will miss you too. As well as Shade and Marina and all of you guys. Also, you need to make sure no one knows about what happened. All of this…never happened..o.k?"

"I understand." Chinook said wiping the tears off his face.

"Great. Trust me. Give Penumbra a chance."

"I'll try. I'll try."

"You better go, if the elders see you with me. You may get into trouble."

"Alright. Remember me."

"Of course I will. Trust me, I will, always."

Chinook flew off leaving Ataria by herself. The elders came to her.

"It's time Ataria." Lucretia told her

As they flew from Tree Haven, Ataria looked back at Tree Haven for the last time being alive. She whispered a goodbye to everyone. A goodbye to Shade, Marina, and Ariel. She whispered a special goodbye to Chinook. She looked on ahead. A sudden happiness filled her with joy.

"Ceaser, my love. I will be with you soon."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chinook watched as Ataria flew away from Tree Haven to her final moments alive on earth. Soon she would be free from life and all its troubles to be with her mate in happiness. A tear escapes from his eye and a sudden depression hits him.

"Chinook."

Chinook turns around to see Shade flying up to roost with him. He puts his wing around him, "You o.k.?"

"Off course." Chinook replies wiping the tears off his face. He sniffs, and he can tell Shade doesn't by it by the look he gives him of doubt.

"I know you had a thing for her, but you'll find someone else. Besides, she'll be happy as can be where she's going. She's already been put through life's troubles." Shade tells him with sympathy in his voice.

"I know." Chinook replies but the words barley escapes his mouth. "I know."

"Why don't you come hunt with me –now that it's safe of course- to relieve some stress?" Shade asked him.

"Maybe later, there's something I want to do first." Chinook replies.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to find Penumbra."

"O.k. then. Oh, by the way, Marina and I are having our honeymoon back at the island where we first met."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth – and you better not tell anyone this – I didn't like the idea of getting romantic with Marina, so basically, I was afraid to mate with her. But now, after what's happened, I know that I'm lucky to have her."

"You were afraid to mate with her."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

At the island where they met, Marina and Shade had finally roosted comfortably together.

"Did you hear, Chinook asked Penumbra to be his mate? She was so excited. I think they'll be very happy together." Marina tells Shade.

"I know they will."

Marina kisses Shade, and pulls away, but Shade pulls her back, surprising her.

"Gained confidences have we?" Marina asked him.

"And much much more." Shade says pulling in as close as she can be to him. They become one, while there love engulfs over them.

"I love you Marina. And I always will."

Epilogue

Chinook becomes mated to Penumbra. Ataria's demon was officially released from her. No one in the colony knows about what happened except for mostly Chinook, though he doesn't even know Zotz. He knows she's finally happy wherever she is. Marina becomes pregnant, and Shade and the other males leave for Stone Hold. After all the events, were at the beginning of Firewing.

End of Moonwing


End file.
